


Looking for a fic

by TheGuinea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuinea/pseuds/TheGuinea
Summary: I’m looking for a fic where Regina finds a spell she made when she was younger in the enchanted forest, before becoming the Evil Queen, about loving someone with eyes that are both blue and green and having a specific birthmark. Please help me find it!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Looking for a fic

I’m looking for a fic where Regina finds a spell she made when she was younger in the enchanted forest, before becoming the Evil Queen, about loving someone with eyes that are both blue and green and having a specific birthmark.

She forgot about it and found it in a book. It described Emma. Please help me find it


End file.
